Raise Some Hell!
by AnyfriendofMike's
Summary: Turning 21 can only mean one thing... Let's grab some alcohol! But when Scott hits the drinks a little too hard, he might need the help of a certain jock to keep him company...


"Whoooo! H-Happy birthday to meeee!" A very drunk Scott sang. It was his 21st birthday, so naturally he just had to go drinking. But, like the independent guy he was, he went alone. Since the island, he really hadn't kept in touch with anyone except….

"Sha-hi Scott!" Lightning said, taking a seat next to his friend.

"Wha…Hi Tom Brady!" Scott yelled.

"Huh? It's sha-me, sha-Lightning!" Lightning explained.

"L-Lightning? Oh crap, the bar will burn down!" Scott panicked. "Hey you….you get me another shot!" he barked at the bartender.

"I think you've had enough…" the bartender replied.

"Hey….hey….hey….hey…. I…I know my body…" Scott slurred.

"So how's it sha-going?" Lightning chirped, oblivious to Scott's drunken behavior.

"It's been GREAT! Yesterday….yesterday….I saw D-Dawn!"

"Oh sha-really?"

"Yeah! L-Let's call her!" Scott said, whipping out his phone. "It's ringing…"

"Hello?" Dawn answered.

"H-Hey Dawn! G-Guess who it is? Yeah, it's me, S-Scott! Hey Dawn, go fuck yourself! G-Go fuck yourself right in your tinkle-taco!" Scott shrieked. Lightning winced, grabbing the phone out of Scott's hand.

"Sorry Sha-creepy girl…"

"Hey…hey give that back!" Scott growled. Lightning hung up and tossed the phone back to its owner.

"D-Dawn was a fucking weirdo!" Scott muttered. "So was Mike….he was fucking retarded…A-And Zoey was i-insane…."

"Let's get you sha-home…." Lightning suggested.

"No! It's my birthday!" Scott protested. "I-I'll stay as long as I want! I-I-I'll get as drunk as the moooooon!"

"Sha-come on Scott," Lightning sighed, helping his friend off of the bar stool.

"This is life kids! Go fuck yourself! Welcome to the real world jackasses!" Scott yelled as Lightning dragged him out of the bar. The jock's face was creased in concern and embarrassment. Scott however, flailed his arms around, desperately trying to free himself. "Rape!" he screamed down the streets, "RAAAAPE!"

"Lightning, let's r-raise some hell!" he suddenly exclaimed, getting fired up. Lightning took the time to rub his temples in frustration. His buddy was obviously too wasted to be left alone all night, so it looked like he would have to play the babysitter. But then the thought of partying all night was too great to pass up, exciting the jock.

"Sha-alright! What should we sha-do Scott?"

"Let's go terrorize Chris!" the drunk man yelled, running down the street. This caught Lightning by surprise, so he rushed to catch up with his friend. Luckily, the birthday boy knew where he was going, so they arrived at the McLean mansion in no time.

"Let's s-sneak in!" Scott whispered, jumping the fence. The two snuck up to one of the windows, easing it up enough to slip inside. As fate would have it, they emerged into the bedroom where Chris laid, snoring.

"W-What a dick!" Scott said rather loudly. It was such a loud statement that Lightning had to slap his hand over Scott's mouth. This did not help in the slightest, unfortunately.

"Hey get your hands offa me!" Scott yelled, flinging Lightning's arm away from him as if it were a foul thing. "I oughta call the p-police….that's….that's what I oughta do…."

"Keep your sha-voice down!" Lightning screamed. Chris stirred in his sleep, switching positions briefly.

Scott glared at Lightning, not because he had almost given their presence away, but because he had the _nerve_ to shout at him!

"This is boring! Let's do something better," Scott commented, pulling the other boy out of the room.

They tiptoed down the hall, finding a huge bathroom.

"Dude, I-I'm gonna take a huge shit and not flush!" Scott said deviously. When that…uh…deed was done, the boys padded into the game room.

"Sha-wow! Lightning didn't know sha-Chris was into video games!" Lightning said. Scott drunkenly walked over to the massive tv and started ripping out cords and wires.

"Hey, a-any chance you h-have any eggs on you?" Scott suddenly asked.

"Uh…sha-no…wait…let me check…" Lightning replied, emptying his pockets. He found some lint, some gum, a pillow, fruit, a skillet, a chair, Roxas, a bed, some rope, and a kangaroo, but no eggs.

"Sha-sorry Scott," he apologized, stuffing everything back into his pockets.

"Tha-that's okay, I bet Chris has some in his fridge!" Scott said, making his way into the kitchen. He found the fridge and wrenched it open with a violent jerk. Inside he found it jam packed with eggs.

"Aw, this guy is a nut-case, he doesn't have _any_ eggs in his fridge!" he complained.

"Uh…sha-Scott… you do realize…." Lightning tried explaining.

"Aw, that's okay, I think I have some with me…" Scott murmured, pulling some eggs out of his pocket. He motioned for the jock to follow him. They escaped through the window and tumbled onto the giant lawn. Scott flipped the lid of the carton open, grabbing an egg. Lightning did the same and hurled it at the huge house. They laughed at the spoiled host as his house became covered in egg yolk.

"That's f-for o-only keeping us for o-one season!" Scott laughed. Chris, who had awoken to the chaos, flung his door open.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he screamed.

"R-Run for it!" Scott cried, hauling ass. The pranksters rushed out of there, laughing the whole time.

"T-That was sha-crazy!" Lightning panted. He looked over to his friend, who was slouching on the sidewalk. "Hey, what's the sha-matter?"

Scott looked up at the jock. Lightning was surprised to see his eyes glistening with tears. "H-Have you realized th-that no one remembered it was my birthday today…?E-Everyone on that fucking show hated my guts, and they still do!"

"Where is this sha-coming from?"

"I-I just thought of it….Before….before you came, I was spending my birthday alone at a stupid bar! Is…Is that how the rest of my life is gonna be?" Scott worried.

"Lightning sha-doesn't know what to say…." Lightning said, scratching his neck. True, most of the cast was not very fond of him…. But Scott wasn't THAT bad to hang out with. Heck, he just spent the last hour pranking Chris McLean!

"I mean, my own family h-hates me!" Scott hiccupped, wiping a few tears. Lightning frowned and put a hand on his buddy's shoulder.

"Who cares about those sha-losers? Whatever happens, you still have sha-Lightning!" he told him sternly. Scott paused, glancing up at his friend.

"D-Do you mean that man?"

"Sha-heck yeah! But….Lightning thinks you should sha-head home now….you're pretty sha-hammered…." Lightning observed. The redhead managed to smile weakly, allowing the jock to help him stand.

"Thanks bro," he said. Lightning flapped his hand in a "whatever" sort of way.

"Just don't sha-tell anyone Lightning said all of that…" Lightning warned him.

"Sure!" Scott replied, holding up his right hand. What Lightning didn't know, was that the ginger had his fingers crossed behind his back.


End file.
